


Two Years Since

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an alpha, I don't care that he's not I say he is, I don't care what you say it's John, M/M, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Scott is a douchebag, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles' first year of college has finished, he receives a visit from the person that holds his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Since

It’s been two years since Stiles watched Derek die as a human in the Mexican desert.

It’s been two years since Stiles heart broke, until he saw Derek’s resurrection and evolution into a fully shifted wolf.

It’s been two years since Stiles watched Derek drive away, turning his back on the remnants of the McCall pack (if you can call it that), and breaking his heart all over again.

It’s been just over  a year since Stiles had a falling out with Scott, almost ending their monumental friendship, reminding Stiles just how much he’s missed Derek.

It’s been one year since Stiles graduated from Beacon Hills High School.

It’s been one year since Stiles started going to Berkeley, just like his mom.

And every single one of those days between now and when Derek left, Stiles as ached with grief over Derek.

*****

Stiles is packing the last of his things into Roscoe, for his trip back to Beacon Hills. He’s been looking forward to this break. After a full year of his criminology degree, he’s tired and he misses his dad. The last box gets locked into the Jeep, and he runs back upstairs to give a final sweep of his dorm room.

Locking up, he bounds down the stairs, pulling out his cell phone to message his dad, letting him know he’s on his way home. Bursting through the doors, he pockets his phone, and then stops dead.

His heart stops. The blood drains from his face. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and touch. Stiles takes a tentative step forward. His heart lurches, restarting from it’s sudden halt, and with the sudden flush of blood, his face heats up. His body crumbles, and before he can hit the path, he is caught by what has shocked him.

Derek Hale.

Stiles looks into the face of the man who caught him, the man he loves, the man who left. His eyes scan Derek’s face, and he’s just the same, except his heavy brow is creased with worry. “Stiles. Are you ok?”

With a trembling hand, Stiles reaches up and touches Derek’s face, mapping the sun-darkened skin with his fingertips, travelling over those heavy eyebrows, down his nose, and pausing ever so briefly on Derek’s lips.

“Are you real? Are you back?” Stiles face is ever hopeful.

“I am.”

“Why did you come here?”

“To see you Stiles.”

“To see me? Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Stiles heart clenches, and the hand that is caressing Derek’s face has moved into his hair, and Stiles sobs. The heartache and pain accumulated over the last two years is pushing to be released in the tears cascading down Stiles’ cheeks. 

Derek draws Stiles closer to his warm body, tucking the boy’s head under his stubbled chin. He begins to slowly rock back and forth, comforting Stiles as he releases the pent up emotion.

“I’m sorry I left you Stiles. I’m so sorry.”

“But you love me?”, Stiles croaks with his head still tucked under Derek’s chin.

“So much.” Derek untucks Stiles head so that he may gently kiss his brow. “So much.”

The tears have stopped falling, but Stiles’ eyes still glisten. “I have missed you so much Derek. But I get why you left. But you’re back now? For realsies?”

Derek’s eyebrows dance, and he loathes to says it, but … “For realsies. I’ll go where you go.”

A solitary tear rolls down an already tear stained cheek, and Derek whisks it away with a kiss. Stiles smile lights up his face. “You really are back. You seem so calm. And happy. And content. Are you happy and content?”

Derek returns the smile. “I am. I needed to get away to sort myself out. My feelings for you were being drowned by the grief I was feeling. I needed to heal.”

Stiles starts to touch Derek’s face again, lightly dragging his fingertips across the older man’s rough stubble. He lightly presses into a dimple, and with a relieved sigh, he whispers, “I love you too Derek. Take me home?”

With a smile and a nod, Derek stands, hauling Stiles up from where he was curled up, and setting Stiles’ feet on the ground. Stiles pulls out the keys to the Jeep, and hands them over to Derek, “Can you drive? I kinda feel like I’m dreaming right now, and would hate to wake up in a ditch somewhere.”

“You want me to drive Roscoe?”

“I do. What’s mine is yours. So, how’s the Camaro?”

“You’re not driving the Camaro Stiles.”   


“Oh come on!!”

Derek chuckles, and pushes Stiles into the passenger seat. “Hush you. No backseat driving.”   
  
“But it’s the front seat.”

With a growl Derek flashed his eyes at the human. Stiles tilts his head back and laughs, “That doesn’t work on me Alpha Hale.”

Derek growls again, and pulls Stiles to within kissing distance. “Unless you want me to strip you naked and have my way with you in front of your dorm, I suggest you don’t call me Alpha in public again.”

“Maybe I want that.”

The red bleeds away. “I always knew you were an exhibitionist.”

Stiles just laughs. “Come on big guy. Back to Beacon Hills we go.”

With a shake of his head, Derek starts the Jeep, and they begin their trip to Beacon Hills.

*****

They catch up. Derek tells Stiles all about South America, and spending time with Cora. About the road trips he’s taken. About spending another couple of months back in New York in his old apartment.

Stiles tells Derek about his last year of high school. How fractured the pack is. His falling out with Scott. “It’s not the same, you know. Our friendship. It’ll never be back the way it was.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“You think? Why do you say that?”

Derek quickly glances at Stiles. “It used to frustrate me no end, to see you give out perfectly good advice, and Scott just didn’t listen. He still has so much to learn about being a werewolf.”

“He does. Even now. He’s so focused on what he thinks is the right thing, when really it’s the furthest thing from it. And he’s way too trusting of people that don’t deserve his trust. Most of the time I think he writes me off because I’m not a wolf like him.”

Derek’s hand reaches out and takes Stiles’, and gives it a squeeze. “You know you don’t need to be a wolf to be part of the pack right?”

Stiles gives Derek’s hand a squeeze back. “I know. But I don’t really think I am anymore. A part of Scott’s pack I mean.”

“Well you’re a part of mine.”

Stiles’ smile radiates happiness. “I am?”

“Yes. A very important part.”

“And what part is that?”   


“The heart.”

Stiles audibly swallows a few times, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. “ _ Derek _ . Really?”

“Really. McCall doesn’t see what I see. I see a brilliant, logical mind, who researches well. A man who isn’t afraid of endangering himself for his pack. Someone who won’t go down without a fight. Someone who is fiercely loyal.”

Stiles is squeezing Derek’s hand so tightly that his knuckles are white. “We’ll probably see him when we get back. Scott hasn’t left. Still works for Deaton, and is going to the community college. I haven’t spoken to him in a couple of months. He has a new girlfriend now.

“That’s the other thing that bothers me about him. He ditches his friends and his responsibilities when he’s in a relationship. It’s not good for an Alpha to do that.”

“Yeah, his dick doesn’t make very good, or informed decisions.””

Derek snorts, gives Stiles’ hand a final squeeze, and focuses his attention on the final hour of the drive.

*****

Derek pulls Roscoe into the Stilinski driveway, parking next to the Sheriff’s car. He looks over at Stiles who has a dreamy look on his face.

“Hi Sourwolf.”

“Hello Sparky.”

“Ha! Sparky! I like it.”

The men are staring at each other, Derek is counting the moles on Stiles’ face, and Stiles is gazing into Derek’s eyes”, trying to decipher the colour. They’re unsure of how much time passes, and are shocked when they hear someone clearing their throat rather loudly.

“Sheesh dad! You scared me!!”

“Son. Derek. Care to come inside now? You’ve been sitting in the driveway for thirty minutes.”

The tips of Derek’s ears become inflamed, and Stiles’ cheeks match. “Ok dad. We’re coming.” The men undo their seatbelts, under the scrutiny of the Sheriff. Derek’s ears are still tipped pink, and despite being nervous, he walks up to Stiles’ dad.

“Hello sir. I hope you don’t mind me being here.

“Not at all Derek. And call me John. I assume you’re here because you’ve finally pulled your finger out and told my son you’re in love with him?” John raises an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

There’s an almighty crash at the back end of the Jeep where Stiles pulls the wrong thing out first, and half of the boxes fall out the back. “Dad! No interrogating my boyfriend!”

“I’m not interrogating him son, I just asked him a question, which he hasn’t answered as yet.”

“Dad! Seriously! Not the time!”

Derek hurries to placate both men. “Stiles, it’s ok. And yes, I pulled my finger out and told Stiles I love him.” Derek shuffles his feet. “Was I really that obvious?”

“You certainly were. Now, let’s get these boxes out of the Jeep, and get inside. Dinner will be ready soon.”

*****

Dinner is a quiet affair. Derek and Stiles are tired from their trip, and John is tired from his shift. They’ve finished their meal, and are letting their food settle. The Sheriff sits up in his chair

“Derek, I don’t want you to think this is an interrogation because it’s not.” Stiles groans. “But you’ve been away for two years, how long are you back for?”

“For good I hope. Well I’ll be with Stiles for as long as he’ll have me.””

“He’ll be back at college soon, what will you do?”

Stiles leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “We were talking about this in the car dad. We were thinking of getting a place together close to campus. You know how much I hated the dorm.”

“And what do you plan to do while Stiles is at college during the day, Derek?”

“I’m a writer John, so I’ll be writing my next book.”

“I see. And where will you be staying in Beacon Hills?”

“I’ll just go back to the loft. I was comfortable enough there.”

John leans forward, eyes narrowing in. “You’ll do no such thing. You’ll stay here in our spare room, son. You’ll keep Stiles and I company, until you two move back to Berkeley.”

Derek’s eyes widen, and his cheeks flush. Stiles is smiling wide, looking with love in his eyes at the two men in his life.

“Thanks dad, you’re awesome.”

“I know son. Now, I want no funny business in my house, understand?”

Stiles shrugs. “I’ve waited two years, what’s a couple of months?”

*****

They didn’t last the night. The Sheriff finds Derek wrapped around Stiles in his son’s room, naked as the day they were born.

John groans and backs out the door slowly, shutting the door without making a noise. Pausing before descending this stairs, he rubs his eyes, and blinks. “Well that can’t be unseen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you lose your mojo on current fics. You write other fics. 
> 
> Also, my beautiful gaming laptop finally died (I'm so sad!) and now I have a little thing, but it means I can write again! Can't really do it at work anymore.
> 
> If this is the first fic of mine that you've read, please feel free to stalk my other fics :)


End file.
